<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Galore by loglady1980</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197725">Love Galore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loglady1980/pseuds/loglady1980'>loglady1980</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slapping, Smut, degrading, light usage of the word "master", quite a bit of it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loglady1980/pseuds/loglady1980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt like love. It felt like making love. In gentle light, obsessively bathing in each other’s warmth as Dream drew out those soft gasps George reserved just for him.</p><p>It was an obsession, but the best fucking kind. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCYT</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Galore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George always appeared after hours, with firm knocks on the front door and quiet feet shuffling in the entryway, freckled nose red and runny from the cold. Dream made sure to light the same candle every time, the one George sniffed curiously the first time they’d fallen into bed together, wrinkling his nose and laughing softly. </p><p>“What?” Dream had whispered. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“The candle,” George giggled. “It smells exactly like you.”</p><p>It felt like love. It felt like making love. In gentle light, obsessively bathing in each other’s warmth as Dream drew out those soft gasps George reserved just for him.</p><p>It <em>was</em> an obsession, but the best fucking kind. </p><p>Dream liked to treat George like a heaven-sent angel, savoring him slowly, sweetly, until they were both near tears and entirely spent, collapsing into bliss as one. He fucked George in bed, in a sea of soft blankets. He fucked George in the shower, tears of pleasure mixing with spraying water droplets. He fucked George in the car, fogging up the windows like two teenagers out past curfew. Dream fucked George like his life depended on it—worshipping, treasuring, devouring.</p><p>There were those special times, though. Those times when George was mouthy, mercilessly teasing Dream with a sly grin plastered on his face. He would waltz around the apartment, pressing his nose to the large window in the living room, looking down onto the cars lining freeways below. He would run his hands over the sofa and fiddle with the magazines on the coffee table. He would look through the fridge, examine the lamps, the sleek decor. He would do everything but touch Dream, torturously holding him at arm’s length until Dream <em>snapped</em>, grabbing George like a ragdoll and manhandling him to the floor, leaving a trail of dark bruises up his neck as punishment. Those times were George’s favorite—the times when Dream fucked him until he sobbed and begged for mercy, when Dream let darkness flow through him and course into George, enveloping them in a haze of wanton lust and torrid fantasies. George would <em>cry</em>, fat tears streaking down sharp cheekbones, trembling and writhing in Dream’s hands, begging him to go faster, harder, <em> anything</em>.</p><p>Teasing became George’s favorite game, pushing further and further, whining and bratting until Dream broke. </p><p>It was one of <em>those </em>nights again. George showed up after midnight, offering Dream a sleepy smile before stepping into the apartment, plopping down onto the sofa and thumbing through a book. He’d danced around it, turning away from soft touches and gentle advances until Dream had reached his breaking point, throwing George over his shoulder and stalking into the bedroom, depositing the older man onto the mattress and ripping his clothes off with a wicked grin. </p><p>“You’ve been mouthy,” Dream growled, palming himself through his sweatpants.</p><p>“I know,” George grinned, lazily sprawled out on the sheets as Dream rid himself of his shirt. </p><p>“Proud of yourself?”</p><p>“Very.”</p><p>Dream stepped out of his pants and boxers, hovering over George with a dark look in his eye. He reached forward and gripped George’s cock loosely, connecting their lips in a sloppy kiss.</p><p>George gasped, involuntarily bucking up into Dream’s hand. </p><p>“So desperate for me,” Dream cooed, thumbing over the head and pressing down gently, “look at you, baby.”</p><p>“Please,” George begged quietly, running his hands over Dream’s chest.</p><p>“I wanted to be soft with you today, but you’ve just been so fucking <em> bratty</em>. Do you know what happens to brats?”</p><p>George shook his head, screwing his eyes shut and letting out a faint whine. Dream leaned closer, bending down to whisper in George’s ear. “They get <em>punished.</em>”</p><p>George’s eyes flew open as a sigh fell from his lips. “You’re the boss,” he said airily, squirming under Dream’s gaze. </p><p>“That’s right, baby,” Dream growled, trapping George’s wrists with one hand and dipping down to kiss him again, dirtily licking into his mouth. George spread his legs, trying to chase any form of friction Dream would allow.</p><p>“Such a little <em> slut</em>, aren’t you?” Dream snarled into the kiss, breaking away to let a string of saliva connect their lips. “Rubbing against me like that.”</p><p>George keened, cheeks reddening as his eyes welled with tears. “Dream, please, please more.”</p><p>“More?” Dream asked, tightening his grip on George’s cock and stroking faster. “Like that?”</p><p>“Ah, <em> yes</em>, please yes, so good Dream,” George gasped, straining against Dream’s hands to beg for a kiss. Dream obliged, dipping down to bite and suck at George’s lips as he sped up his strokes. </p><p>“Feel good, baby?” he said, starting to suck a bruise just below George’s collarbone.</p><p>“So good, so good, thank you, thank you, thank you,” George moaned whorishly, trembling under Dream’s touch. “Ah, so good, I’m gonna- No!”</p><p>He released George’s cock, drawing back with a cruel smile. “Aw, honey,” Dream cooed. “You think I was gonna let you cum that easy?”</p><p>George was fully crying now, tears streaming down his cheeks as he hiccuped and gasped at the loss. Dream ran his hands down George’s milky skin, relishing in the way goosebumps erupted in his wake. He dragged his nails across George’s ribs as the older man squirmed under him, bucking his hips up into nothing, desperate for touch.</p><p>“No, baby, you’re not gonna cum for a while,” Dream hissed. “I’m gonna fuck you until you’re fucking <em> screaming</em>, okay? And then maybe, <em> maybe </em> I’ll let you cum… or maybe I’ll just leave you here like a used little toy, leave you here with my cum leaking out of you. It all depends on how good you’re gonna be for me—are you gonna be good?” </p><p>“Yes!” George cried, throwing his neck back to reveal dark bruises, some faded, some brand-new and dripping with Dream’s spit. “I’ll be good, please just fuck me, <em> please!” </em></p><p>“Oh, sweet baby, you’re so needy,” Dream whispered, hot breath fanning against George’s skin. </p><p>George whined, thrashing back and forth as Dream ghosted soft fingers across his body, pressing down every so often. </p><p>“Suck,” Dream commanded suddenly, pushing his fingers past George’s full lips, relishing in the way he gagged at the intrusion. George lapped at him dutifully, making pathetic whining and choking noises that went directly to Dream’s aching cock. “Gonna let me fuck you hard, baby?” Dream murmured, pushing in and out of George’s puffy, reddened lips. </p><p>George nodded dazedly, swirling his tongue around Dream’s fingers and pulling off with a pop. </p><p>“Good,” Dream cooed, releasing George’s pinned wrists to coat his fingers in lube. “You okay?”</p><p>“I’m good,” George moaned, reaching down to stroke his cock. “Just hurry it up.”</p><p>Dream swatted George’s hand away roughly, gripping his wrist. “Did I say you could touch yourself?”</p><p>George shook his head, letting out a soft sob.</p><p>“You’ve been so <em>naughty </em>today, sweetheart, what’s gotten into you? Wanna get punished that bad?”</p><p>“Yes,” George breathed. “Need it, <em> please</em>, Dream.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Dream hummed, smiling disarmingly before pushing in a finger without warning. George cried out, fisting the sheets in his pale hands as Dream curled his finger tentatively. </p><p>“More,” he gasped. “More, more, more.”</p><p>“Slut,” Dream hissed, adding another finger, starting to fuck in and out roughly, savoring the way George’s body sucked him in, held him there tightly. Dream dove down, continuing to pump his fingers as he sucked bruises into George’s thighs, gradually inching upwards. George cried out, spreading his legs even further, splayed out and wrecked as Dream pressed a kiss to the side of his cock, earning him a drawn-out whine.</p><p>“More, Dream,” George rasped. “Harder.”</p><p>Dream bit down on George’s thigh and added a third finger simultaneously. George <em>screamed</em>, hands flying to Dream’s hair and tugging roughly, babbling nonsense as long fingers continued to fuck in and out of his aching hole. </p><p>“God, yes!” George cried, bouncing back onto Dream’s fingers. “Ah- fuck, yes! I’m gonna- fuck yes, Dream!”</p><p>“Gonna cum, baby?” Dream asked, pressing a gentle kiss to George’s inner thigh. “Gonna cum from my fingers?”</p><p>“Fuck, yes!” George moaned, throwing his head back, “Dream- ah!”</p><p>Dream removed his fingers all at once, leaning back on his heels and grinning as George sobbed under him. </p><p>“No, no, please!” he cried. “Why? Why?”</p><p>“Sweetheart,” Dream soothed. “Enjoying your punishment?”</p><p>“Fuck you,” George groaned, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth. “Fuck.”</p><p>“Aww, honey,” Dream said, licking a stray tear from George’s cheek, slicking up his cock and lining himself up. “That’s no way to talk to your <em> master</em>.”</p><p>“Dream- Dream- please, I’m sorry master, oh!” George moaned as he thrusted in roughly, bottoming out. “Fuck, so good. So <em> big, </em>so fucking big.” </p><p>Dream gripped George’s waist bruisingly, starting to roll his hips forward in slow, teasing motions. </p><p>“Harder,” George sobbed, “please, Dream.”</p><p>“Say it nicely.”</p><p>“Please, master, please fuck me harder. I’ll do anything for your cock, master, <em> please,</em>” George cried, grinding against Dream.</p><p>Dream relented, fucking into George roughly, slamming their skin together as the room filled with low moans punctuated by dirty slapping noises. He dove down, yanking George’s hair to kiss the column of his throat, leaving bruises upon bruises, darkening fading marks until George was wrecked and writhing, covered in reminders of Dream’s devotion.</p><p>It hurt in the best way, watching George pliant in his hands, bent out of shape and debauched, crying out for more, like he’d die without Dream's cock pounding into him. The scene sent a wave of guilt through Dream’s heart, and he leaned down and kissed George softly, mumbling, “you’re doing so good, baby,” against his lips. George kissed back hard, swiping his tongue over Dream’s bottom lip and biting down when he tried to pull away. </p><p>“Slap,” George whimpered as Dream continued to slam in harshly. </p><p>“Sweetheart, use your words.”</p><p>“Slap me,” George mewled, clawing at Dream’s arms, bringing his fingers up to thread into Dream’s hair, pulling them together in a searing kiss. </p><p>“Oh, honey,” Dream said, raising his hand. “Ready?”</p><p>George nodded, wide-eyed and trembling. </p><p>Dream brought his hand down on George’s cheek. George cried out, hypersensitive as Dream’s cock brushed his prostate. “Ah!” he yelped. “There, right there.” </p><p>“What, here?” Dream asked, missing it on purpose. </p><p>“No, no!” George screamed. </p><p>“Here?” Dream teased again, snapping his hips.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Oh, you meant <em>here,</em>” Dream said huskily, pounding into George as he slapped him again. George’s eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open as Dream continued to hit his prostate, choking him with one hand and stroking him with another. </p><p>“Cum for me, George,” Dream growled, pressing open-mouthed kisses to George’s neck. </p><p>“I don’t know how- I forgot how- I forgot how to cum-” George babbled, lazily sucking at Dream’s collarbone. “Help me!” he cried, sobbing into Dream’s skin. </p><p>“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Dream cooed, speeding up his strokes. “I thought you wanted to cum <em> so </em> bad.”</p><p>“Help me,” George sobbed. </p><p>“You’re such a pathetic little fucktoy, aren’t you?” Dream said, laughing cruelly as he teased the head of George’s cock once again. “Let yourself go, sweetheart, you can do it. <em> Cum for your master</em>.”</p><p>George keened, arching up into Dream’s chest, shrieking as cum painted his stomach white, moaning and gasping as Dream continued to fuck him mercilessly. “Stop, please, I can’t-,” he whimpered. </p><p>“You really want me to stop, baby?” Dream asked, ghosting his fingers over George’s cock.</p><p>“No, thank you,” George said quietly, burying his head in Dream’s chest. </p><p>“That’s what I thought,” Dream spat, picking up the pace, snapping his hips over and over until George was painfully overstimulated, on the verge of getting hard again. “Think you can cum again?” Dream asked, reaching down to feel George’s leaking cock. “Oh, baby,” he said gently, “look how much of a <em> slut </em> you are for this. Reach down and feel me through your stomach, can you do that for me, baby?”</p><p>George nodded, pressing his fingers against his cum-stained stomach, feeling the head of Dream’s cock move within him. “You!” he hiccuped happily. </p><p>“I’m so good at filling you up, aren’t I? So good at using my little fucktoy.”</p><p>George just moaned huskily, puckering his lips as if to ask for a kiss. Dream leaned down, sliding their lips together, slick with spit and swollen with hungry kisses. “I’m close,” he mumbled. “We’re gonna cum together, okay?”</p><p>George licked Dream’s lip in assent, and he continued to stroke George softly as their orgasms built, surging and crashing down all at once. Dream emptied himself into George’s abused hole with a soft groan, kissing him roughly through the climax. George let out a low moan as cum spurted onto his stomach once again, creating a pool of white that dripped down the sides of his torso.</p><p>Dream collapsed onto the mattress, sweaty and aching with exhaustion, watching as George quivered on the bedsheets, coming down from his high and filled to the brim with cum. He reached out, dragging his fingers along George’s stomach, then leaned forward and licked him clean, lapping up the cum with gentle care and pressing kisses to George’s heated skin.</p><p>“Sweetheart,” Dream whispered, fetching a stray t-shirt to wipe George clean. “You alright?”</p><p>“Yeah,” George mumbled, rolling onto his side. “Can you- can you hold me, please?”</p><p>“‘Course. Of course. C’mere babe,” Dream said, gently pulling George to him. “Can I kiss you?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>George’s eyes fluttered close as Dream pressed their lips together chastely, kissing away the pain, the tiredness, the dull ache. </p><p>It felt like love. It felt like making love. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>